


He is why

by moonfox281



Series: Fumes of our love [5]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gang Violence, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mob Boss Jason, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfox281/pseuds/moonfox281
Summary: Dick got hurt, badly. Jason suffered, and Jeff, Jeff just wanted his Blue to be fine.





	He is why

 

Jeff hated hospitals.

The smell, the white, all the noise and the people in here. Every single one of them looked affected, either physically or emotionally. It’d been long since he was in one of these kinds of places, the last time was probably a year ago, when gang rivalry took away a good part of his team and Jeff ended up in a private area of the hospital for 2 weeks with 12 stitches and 2 bullet holes on his body.

He had never thought he would be here like this though, being the one who did the waiting, did the praying and was downright desperate.

The area was basically empty, save for the two of the gang’s members guarding in the hallway, no other patients, no annoying visitors, no people except for the ones who were needed. Good money paid you good service, and money wasn’t something his Boss was lacking. He pushed the door open and went inside, carefully stripped all his guns and heavy armor off before going in, in case the things made too much noise when such heavy silence haunted the whole room.

Boss was sitting right there, hunched over the bed, eyes red and tired. His gloves and the iconic red helmet laid on the mattress next to Blue’s legs, his unclad hands entwined together, clutching tightly onto Blue’s limp one.

“You know,” His voice was hoarse, sounding like he had cried just minutes ago. “I always know that he’s too good for this hideous world.” He sobbed, a heavy sound that sunk down to the bottom of the room like a deadweight. He either trusted Jeff enough, or simply didn’t even care to hide it anymore, didn’t care that someone was watching while his tears rolled down, didn’t care about the fact that he was breaking and losing himself while his husband was there, lying unconscious with wires and an IV hooked up to his body and an oxygen mask covering almost half of his face.

“He’s strong,” Boss laughed bitterly. “He always has been.” His hands shook violently, gripping onto Blue’s like holding onto the last string of his lifeline. He breathed out the sentence like the words had choked him. “I’m not though.”

Blue lay there, scarily silent. Dark hair fell down his face, still somehow perfectly messy even in this state. His skin paled an unhealthy color, so different from the warm light bronze tone he had always been blessed with.

 “I’m not strong.” Boss choked, head laid down next to Blue’s chest like a prayer down the steps to the altar, voice shattering, begging. “I’m not strong. So stay and protect me, baby.”

 

Jeff had never seen Boss like this before, Boss who was always so cold and strong, highly focused and well organized, working for him was always stressful, yet blissful. Now, that powerful and fearsome man was gripping onto his little lover’s limp body, hanging on so tight like the last warmth of Blue’s hand was the only thing that was keeping him from breaking.

Doctor said it was a 50/50 chance, and his face made everyone understand the chance was even lower than that.

Jeff forgot why he had even come in here in the first place, had gotten too lost and carried away watching Blue dying on the bed, and Boss desperately cling onto him. He bowled down and got out before his eyes stung too bad, half running toward the door in the rising panic.

He spotted Trevor, his friend, his partner, Boss’s right-hand man, leaning on the blank white wall outside, hair messy and eyes heavy, an unlit cigarette in his mouth. He looked older like this.

“Job’s done.” He said, hands deep in his pockets. “Boss burnt down the whole place, the captors got strung up and skinned like pigs.” His eyes left the floor and turned up to meet Jeff’s, dark, grey and tired. “I skinned one of them myself.”

Trevor was never keen on bloody work like that, it was more of Jeff’s duty in the gang, but at the end of the day, when things came to Blue, the whole gang was always overprotective.

“You should have heard them scream, it was madness.”

“I was here, screaming and threatening half of this hospital.”

“So I’ve heard.” Trevor laughed and looked up at the ceiling, bitterness on his tongue.

Jeff remembered that moment, when adrenaline and blood had rushed and pumped too hard to his brain and blinded part of his vision. Blue’s blood had stained his armor, cold and dark and _too much_. He had panicked, half screaming after the doctors and nurses when they took Blue away into the surgery room. He vividly remembered pulling out his gun and pushing it against one of the doctors, threatening him to save Blue’s life.

He was scared, scared when they took Blue away, scared when waiting and seeing Boss’s face when he rushed into the place. He had never seen the man look that pale and _horrified_ in his life.

He was still scared now.

“Trevor,” He called, shaking. “What if Blue dies?” His chest ached just thinking about it. “What do we do then?”

Trevor turned to look at him, eyes cold and face emotionless. He had looked calm for a moment, like the exhaustion had drank away the last of his energy to even move his face, but the loud swallow in his throat gave it away. Who was the fucker trying to fool anyway?

He was scared too.

 

“We carry on.” He looked away, stubbed the cigarette out and imagined himself blowing the invisible smoke. “We do what must be done, like usual.”  

Trevor pinned his eyes to the door where, behind it, Boss was trying to hold onto the whole of his world. Jeff envied the cool Trevor managed to keep, even when Blue’s life was hanging off the cliff, even when the whole gang was a distressed mess, and he himself looked like shit.

“We follow Boss, and break the rules for him.” The words broke out, sunk down to the floor like they were too heavy to even bounce on the walls.

And when he looked back, his eyes were on fire.

“We do the impossible for them.”

 

Even when it was bringing back the dead.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The Bats made visits every three nights, and the Wayne’s made it twice a day. The gang respected their privacy, standing low every time they came. Blue’s identity stayed hidden from the team, it was for both Boss’s wishes and his, and the gang respected it as well. So far, only a few board members, some very few trusty loyal guards, Jeff, and Trevor had seen his face, and had gotten the priority to visit him face to face.

The room was filled with flowers, gifts, and ‘get well soon’ card. One of Mac’s kids, one of Boss’ long-term partners and board member of the Red Hood gang had visited and given Blue balloons along with some ugly paintings. The kid adored Nightwing like a god.

The more Jeff thought about it, the more the scene looked wrong and twisted his guts. Blue lying unconscious like this, the sound of his heart monitor beeping the weak rhythm of his heart, the paleness of his skin reflected when the sun hit his skin just right.

Jeff still thought he was beautiful, it was strange, yet that was the truth. A man like this could rot in a coffin still looking like a high-end model in fashion magazines.

 

The doctor had informed them that the danger was no longer present, that he could wake up at any time. Yet the burden of doing the waiting, of that fear that something may go wrong, especially when a person was in this state, weighed down his shoulders and crawled through his ribs, squeezing his heart tight like a vice.

Boss never left the hospital, he was always there right next to the bed, giving his dearest the eyes Jeff never thought a man like him could possess. For the first time since Jeff met him, the anger was absent on his face. Desperation and exhaustion were left, written clear for anyone to read.

He told stories every day, talking alone and laughing at the memories even when only the high pitch sound of the heart monitor replied. Someday Jeff would catch him singing unfamiliar songs, humming softly as his hands held on tight to Blue’s, eyes never leaving his figure.

 

After 28 days, Blue finally woke up.

It was in the middle of the night, when none of them were there in his room; Jeff was out taking a smoke with Boss, and the nurse was changing the flowers when those blue eyes had finally opened, as bright as the ocean after the storm. The nurse had come screaming, the guards had come running and calling for him and Boss. When they rushed to the place, Blue looked at them like he was expecting them, and smirked. His lips curled prettily, still as confident and cocky as ever.

Everyone cried.

Boss had sunk to his knees, hard onto the floor, breaking into tears as he held tight onto Blue’s weak arm. It should feel strange, watching a strong, healthy, grown man clutching tightly to a weak, sick one like _he_ would die if he let go. It should feel strange, yet Jeff slipped down to the floor as his knees gave out, feeling completely weak and powerless as Blue’s eyes blinked and shone like $5,000 diamonds.

 

He went home and cried that night, cried like a newborn baby’s first time breathing fresh air. He didn’t even know what had hit him this hard, for the tears couldn’t be held back. Maybe it was death, grief and the fear of dealing with them instead of facing them, maybe it was something new breaking out of them that he had never thought was there, hiding in his bones and blood like a disease, something that watching Blue surrounded in the white of the hospital, watching him so close to death, and unable to do anything about it, helped break all the strange feelings out and bring them to the surface.

He shouldn’t feel like this, shouldn’t have this for Blue out of all people. _He shouldn’t_.  

Because Blue was Boss’s and Boss’s only. But again, Blue was Blue and everything about him could make anyone a little gay.

 

He hit the shower just to wash away his mind. Jeff felt dirty, hadn’t had a proper cleaning since a week ago, had been too busy at the hospital and in and out of some of the gang’s warehouses in Mexico and the edge of Gotham. Jobs had doubled up since Boss was occupied, luckily for them the Bats went extra crazy, and the Red Hood’s members went extra brutal when their precious Nightwing was down, so no one had taken advantage of the situation. Still, those last 28 days were fucking stressful, making Jeff feel like he might have aged three times faster.

After the shower, he locked the door and went up to Boss’s place, taking the key they had handed him and stuffed some fresh clothes into a duffle bag. He spotted some pictures in the hall to their grand bathroom, some were from their wedding, the rest were just random. Blue always smiled in every single one of them, and Boss, the man made so many different faces, most of them Jeff had never even had the luck to see. Maybe these were all the sides that were meant for Blue only.

When he came back to the hospital, one of Wayne’s fancy cars was leaving the parking lot. In Gotham, you only saw cars like that when it was either a Wayne or a drug lord. Blue, however, was both.

“You’re back.” Blue smiled, greeting him with warm eyes like summer lights. He looked thinner, but less pale, there was pink in his cheeks, and his pulse seemed stronger now.  Boss was sleeping in his lap, head resting nice and cozy on his thighs as his body hunched over the bed. His cheek pushed against the white blanket, hair undone as his husband’s long fingers gently caressed it.

They looked perfect like this. So mundane and human.

 “I brought clothes and all your stuff.” Jeff felt like he needed to start speaking. “You need anything else?”

Blue smiled again. “Nah, you’ve done enough. Thank you.”

He looked pretty like this… prettier.

Jeff shouldn’t have that thought in his mind, especially with Boss sleeping right there 2 steps away from him. His eyes kept wandering, feeling like he should start doing something instead of standing dumbfoundedly like this, but Boss shook awake, eyes blinking fast, trying to get used to the light. The moment he got it together, his hand reached out to touch Blue’s cheek, smiling at him sweetly.

Jeff felt like he had invaded something personal, something special that wasn’t meant for him, or anyone to see.

 

Eventually, Blue was allowed to go home after 2 weeks in the hospital. The doctor recommended a private nurse at home for him, but the gang’s medic team should cover the job just fine.

They stayed in the Diamond District, only five minutes to one of the top private clinics, ten minutes walk from the Wayne’s penthouse in the area, and five minutes to the Red Cross liquor store near the crossway to Giella Gardens, one of the gang’s armory front’s for lethal business.

Blue was joyful like a toddler at the toy store, had been too eager to go home in the last few weeks to actually hold back any childish reaction. Jeff looked around the place and let his jaw drop.

While doing business and dealing with some big customers, he had been to places, luxurious places. But Jesus Christ, crime lord’s money!

 

“Careful, careful.” Boss hushed, looking more alive now than the past weeks at the hospital. He clutched tight to Blue’s forearms and helped him down the steps.

The longer he spent with the man, the more Jeff realized there were so many sides he hadn’t gotten the chance to know of the man before. For a rough built, threatening looking man, Boss was exceptionally gentle and loving when with Blue.

“You want some soup? Or should I call for butler services?” He kept asking extra questions, humoring Blue unconsciously. Even when laughing had been warned to be avoided, those pretty lips couldn’t hold back a few little chuckles.

“Alfred will be upset if he hears that, Jay.” Blue struggled to sit down on the couch, but he managed. Jeff felt like he should help him, but he was too afraid to actually touch anything in this house.

“Speaking of him. Do you want me to make a call? He’s been preparing things since you got out of the hospital.”

“Nah, let him rest. I stressed you guys enough already.”

Boss stopped whatever he was doing with the bags and looked at his husband, his eyes went soft and his hand went up, touching his face like a routine. Jeff had seen him do it so many times, and each time it happened, it still shocked him.

“You did. Don’t ever do that to me again.”

It should sound like a command, but at the same time it didn’t. Jeff was so used to hearing every word out of that mouth as an order to get used to accepting it coming out this tenderly.

Blue just smiled as an answer, too damn smart and too damn experienced to know what to promise and what not to. He pulled Boss’s shoulder weakly, and the man went to his knees immediately, kneeling by his feet like a knight giving an oath to his master, or a King to his beloved Queen.

Jeff used to laugh at couples like this when he was younger, but now, he wondered if he himself could keep his legs straight if Blue did so much as wave a finger at him.

 

He used to think that Boss was the dominant one, that Boss was dangerous and someone you trembled when thinking about, a clear threat to everyone that stood in his way. But no, it took eyes and experience and time for him to realize, that this, this person right here in front of his eyes, this person that had Boss kneeling and loving like this, was the truly dangerous one.

Blue had them all wrapped around his fingers, had Jeff compromised without him even knowing it, and had the team full of thugs and shit bags listening and disciplined like house dogs. He attracted them, all of them like flies toward the light without even actually trying. He had them all willing to sacrifice for him like a bunch of loyal soldiers, and they would all happily do it for him.

Shit, the guy was dangerous in every single possible way, in ways that none of them were trained to deal with.

 

Looking at them like this made Jeff want to flee, scared him because he was starting to want things that he shouldn’t want.

“You’ll stay here.” Boss’s voice snapped him out of it, shocked him a little bit and he desperately hoped the man didn’t see it.

When had Boss come so close like this? How long had Jeff zoned out and let his guard down this much?

“What?” His tongue tripped and failed to do its own job.

“Everything is a mess when I’m absent. I need to go to Khabarovsk tonight, you’ll keep Dick company until I get back. There’re 3 guest rooms, feel free pick any of them. Call list is in the kitchen, there’s 24/7 butler service, food can be ordered, just read the chefs the doctor’s recommendation, they’ll know what to do. Don’t accept cleaning service, we have our own guys that comes twice a week, code name “Bennett”. If a murderous 19 year old kid appears at the door and demands you to let him in to see his Grayson, just let the brat in. He’ll threaten to slit your throat, and trust me when I say he can actually do it with one eye closed, but don’t worry, Dick will have it covered. Otherwise, I’ll be back in 2 days, probably at a shitty hour, so make sure Dick gets enough pills. Oh, and do me a favor and burn all the cereal boxes in the kitchen.”

Boss wrapped everything up in an abnormal speed while packing stuff into a suitcase, making Jeff struggle to catch every word. Blue had turned on the TV and was slowly dozing off while his husband walked around the house packing with Jeff hot on his heels to make sure he got everything and noted it right.

 

He spent the night and the next day at the penthouse more peacefully than he had expected. Blue acted like a lazy cat, only mewling out when it was food time, and napping in every possible place. Service staffs in the building seemed to know him well, and they were nice to him in the way that didn’t hide any plot. Blue just had that power over everyone he met. And he knew it well to use it as an advantage, turning possible enemies into his followers.

Jeff was not sure if he could stop feeling for him even when he desperately wanted to.

 

“Your head looks funny.”

They just had their meal and the medicine was playing with Blue’s pretty little head, breaking Jeff’s self-control bit by bit.

“I had a haircut.”

“I like it. Makes you… Manu Bennett-like”

He must be joking.

“I’m me-like.” Jeff grunted, trying his best to sit tight when Blue slowly crawled over to his place.

“Your jaw is sharper though.” Blue’s face was close, too close for his liking. Jeff did his best to stop him getting any closer without hurting his still wounded chest. “Jay’s jaw is sharp too.”

His eyes flicked and a light smirk breathed out through his pink lips.

“Why is my life so full of cavemen like you guys?” 

He whispered then fell asleep, head rested right down on Jeff’s lap. The steady weight of his head tensed every muscle of Jeff’s body, hitching his breathing up and just downright terrifying him. 

Jeff did his best to fish for his jacket with Blue still sleeping on his lap. He searched for his phone and never once in his life had he dialed a contact that fast.

_“No one on our side better be dying.”_ Trevor, the forever fucker, greeted him with one of the shittiest lines one could ever receive when first picking up the phone.

“Code Blue. I need back up.”

“Where? How bad?” His tone changed immediately.

“Sharp Tower, Diamond District.”

“Diamon… You’re at Boss’s?! Blue’s status.”

“The guy is sleeping. Are you coming or not!” Jeff shouted, the words were only out half way because he suddenly remembered Blue on his lap.

“I’m on the way. Should I call any teams?”

“No, just you… maybe Mac’s wife too. She’ll know what to do.”

“Mac’s wife−Are you just shitting with me, Jeff! Because now is surely not the time.”

“Just… please, come.” He looked down at Blue and punched the words out of his lungs. The guy had slowly curled into a tight ball, was now breathing hot breaths right next to his crotch.

It took a while for Trevor to reply back, was probably caught off guard by Jeff begging. But whatever zone he had been in, he managed to snap out of it.

_“You must be in some deep shit.”_

 

It took Trevor almost half an hour to get to the place, by the time he got there, Blue had made himself comfortable by nesting half of his body on Jeff’s thighs, curling tight in the blanket he had managed to give the guy.

“Wow, should I get a picture?” Trevor laughed nervously, not quite sure how exactly he should react to the sight. “This is code Blue?!” He smirked.

“Fuck you too.” Jeff tried to move, but Blue’s soft groan put an end to any further attempts.

“Look at him.” Trevor whistled. “You should be proud. People would pay hot cash to get him in their laps like this.”

“ _I_ would pay hot cash to get him off me now.” He grunted.

“What’s the matter? I’ve seen you deadlift 400 pounds before, now half of Blue’s weight suddenly becomes too much for you?”

Jeff cursed as a desperate attempt for a distraction, luckily for him, Trevor didn’t seem to pay too much of a mind to it. He flicked a few soft locks out of Blue’s face then lifted him away.

Blue wasn’t heavy, but Jeff’s legs sure felt more relaxed like this. He stretched out and sighed, only half a mind in the place when he saw Trevor looking down at that part of his pants.

Jeff was hard. Has been hard the entire time since Blue had tipsily crawled into his lap rambling nonsense.

He quickly pulled the blanket up to hide the bulge and cover what was left of his pride. Trevor hoisted Blue up, as gently as possible, and the guy immediately went slack in his hold, limping down on him, lips mumbling non-English.

Trevor rested him on his chest and just looked at Jeff, eyes demanding answers but at the same time, working it out piece by piece. It was what made him special, what made Boss had chosen him.

 

“I’ll get him to bed.”

Trevor only announced when he had finish lifting Blue up into his arms. Their gaze on each other was intense until Blue suddenly twisted, making Trevor lose his grip and stumble on his own feet.

“Shit!” He shouted, and Jeff shot right up from his seat trying to catch both of them.

Blue somehow managed to twist and bend in all abnormal ways with an unconscious mind, landing perfectly soundless and soft down on the floor like he owned cat paws. Jeff and Trevor, however, didn’t have that kind of natural grace in them, coming down on each other like bags of flour.

Like instinct, they both snapped their heads up to check on Blue, and saw the guy touching his torso. They knew something was wrong before the blood even started staining through his shirt.

Blue had torn out his stitches.

“ _Espèce d'idiot, c'est ma chemise préférée!_ ” Blue pouted, holding onto the hem of his shirt as he looked at the dark red spot slowly blooming on the white fabric. He spoke a foreign language to Jeff’s ears, making his head hurt because fuck, Jeff couldn’t understand shit.

He and Trevor both scrambled to their feet and ran toward Blue, and the guy even had the heart to laugh when they all screamed and shouted at each other because Jesus Fuck, all his stitches were damned. The meds made Blue numb to all the pain and had his head a little bit over the clouds, he kept giggling when Trevor hoisted him up onto his shoulder and landed him back down on the couch as Jeff ran into the kitchen, slipping face-first down the shiny slippery marble floor while trying to look for the contact list in panic.

Jeff hit the call and spat out a bunch of mixed up words, all his calm and experience went out the window when Blue’s blood felt sticky on his hands and Trevor’s voice shouted curses in the living area echoing back to his ears.   

 

The doctor came immediately. He fixed Blue up and gave both Jeff and Trevor a lecture and some warnings about not letting Blue budge one more inch. He had given Blue something to keep him sleeping nice and tight for a couple of hours, but years of exposure to different types of pain meds and medical treatment had worn that couple of hours down a lot. After 2 hours, Blue shook awake and rolled down his bed, luckily this time, Trevor was right there ready for the worst, and no stitches were ruined. Jeff didn’t get the full picture, had been dozing off on the couch when a thudding noise came up from the master bedroom, when he rushed in, Trevor looked half asleep, half annoyed, arms already holding tight and secure on Blue in a roll of messy comforter.

Blue had nightmares when the pills reacted to his body at night. He twisted and rolled, panted and cried little choked out noises. They did their best to soothe his body back to sleep, and did their best to pretend they hadn’t seen anything when morning came.

After 2 days and nights, Boss finally came back. His chopper landed on top of the building at 9PM, right after they had put Blue to bed, the collar of his coat had a small splatter of blood on it, it took sharp eyes to see it on the matte black of the fabric, but Jeff had been on the job long enough.

He came back in whole, and he came back with a lot of gifts, paper bags full of boxes and fancy looking packages.

 

“Should I ask why _both_ of you are here?” He looked at Trevor and Jeff with cold grey eyes, the sharpness in his stare didn’t hold any threat, nor did the smirk on his lips. If Jeff wasn’t too damn tired, he would say the man looked quite humored.

“No offense, sir. But your husband is quite a lot to deal with.” Trevor wheezed out the words with a cracking voice. He looked like shit.

They both looked like shit.

“I needed help, sir.” Jeff added, even though it seemed unnecessary when Boss’s grin went wider.

“He must have worn you guys out.”

“He did.” They said at the same time, and Boss couldn’t hold back a breathy laugh.

 “That’s my Birdie.” He sighed, chuckling to himself. “You two can get some rest now. Stay the night, I have something we need to discuss in the morning. Breakfast’s on me, and if Dick feels generous enough, maybe he’ll apologize for the mess tomorrow.”

 

 

 

Blue didn’t remember jack shit when morning came. Both Jeff and Trevor agreed it was for the best if they pretended like nothing had happened, even when Boss laughed his guts out at their dumb faces for how hopeless they were.

Jeff never could have imagined mornings in vigilante life could come in this peacefully. Boss brewed some nice coffee, served them a good home cook breakfast with eggs benedict, a big batch of greasy bacon, and garlic bread. Jeff never really had the heart to imagine Boss finding joy in cooking. Maybe because of his appearance that made it almost too easy to put Blue in the role of the wife in their relationship, and brand him to everything delicate and soft like cooking and cleaning.

Every day went by, he learned something new about both of these men.

 

They sat nice and tidy at the cozy table while eating, watching the sunlight shine brightly right next to the giant full glass window that showed the best view of Gotham. Blue groaned and complained about the headache and the ridiculous amount of pills he had to take before and after every meal. He wasn’t even allowed to have coffee, no caffeine should be in his system for at least a month. Boss just laughed it off and kissed his hair while pouring him some orange juice. They looked so domestic like this, making the delicious meal in Jeff’s mouth feel a little hard to swallow down.

With messy, curly, tangled hair, an oversized sweatshirt that was definitely Boss’s drooping over a side of his shoulder, eyes heavy and cheeks rosy, Blue looked wrecked and a completely tempting mess. Jeff wondered sometimes, could anyone have ever said no to him, had ever been able say no to a sight like this.

Anyone would sacrifice their pride to have a man like this, straight or not. Jeff had once thought Blue was the lucky one, being married to a great man like Boss, but no, now he realized, Boss was really the lucky one.

And the man knew it.

 

Boss came back from Russia with new business to take care of. And they spent the most of the morning discussing it.

“It’s a massive cargo, and we’re going to cross four cities. People will have eyes and ears on it, even civilians.” Jeff tapped on his mug, knitting his brows together as his eyes struggled to find the right route in the map drafted over the table.

“Fastest way is through Trigate Bridge. One of the biggest bridges on East side, lots of truck go through it every day, it’ll be easy to blend in.” Trevor commented.

“Negative, that goes across Arkham Asylum. The damn place never does it job well. We can’t take any chance.”

“We have men in there, Boss. Maybe double the force, should hold things until our pipelines are clear.”

“No, it’s fucking 120,000 pounds in total. How many men do you think we need?” Boss grunted. “Putting too much force on the asylum will weaken our base defenses at home and slow our reactions when shit happens, and putting more on the cargos will attract unnecessary attention. I say we leave Mineral Docks and follow East River, water-borne is less watched, and easier to secure.”

“Boss, doing that, if we lose, we’ll lose everything.”

They continued to argue, struggling to find the suitable solution. Blue served them lunch because work was starting to drown all three of them. He wanted nothing of the job, gave them space and just downright ignored them.  

He only gave a mere of attention they started begging for a smoke, because the strict rule was no smoking in the house. The three of them got dumped out on the balcony of the grand suite. After 15 minutes, they came back in only to see Blue sitting at their work table, looking down at the map, calculating, while holding a glass full of some terrible looking green smoothie that the doctor had recommended him drinking.

“Go brush your teeth.” He ordered, voice strict and completely ironclad, shutting them up before anyone even had the chance to start talking, eyes never leaving the map for once.

They retreated into the bathroom with tails between their legs, didn’t dare argue for even one second. Boss did his best to show how apologetic he was, but he wasn’t really being that much. The man probably found it amusing that his husband had them all twisted up and trained well like a bunch of motherless duckies.

When they finished what they had been told to do, Blue had already finished that horrible drink of his. He tapped a finger down on the wood of the table, and like puppets on strings, they all automatically came to him and sat down.

Blue smiled, looking completely satisfied.

“Split the shipment into trunks, deliver them to three main parts of the city, and we’ll do it underground.” His finger drew up, lightly scratching the map.

Boss scratched his chin lightly, looking down the map and considering.

“You’re right, the tunnel system.”

That put both Jeff and Trevor off their seats because fuck, they hadn’t actually thought about that route before.

“Rapid transport system is publicly owned by local government, but is operated by a private company, which makes it easy for us to talk our way in and put things on board.” Blue smirked like the Cheshire cat, delicate fingers grazed the line of the map. “Downtown, Midtown, and Uptown. Each of the areas, our bases will prepare different amounts, but all the trucks meet at the same pipeline, leading to the tube. The train from Downtown goes up, and when it stops at Midtown, have our men start loading the cargo on, the same process goes for Uptown. The system goes all across to the outer of the city, meeting other routes from Sommerset, and 5 lead to Archie Goodwin International Airport.”

The man put them all to drop dead silence.

“That’s…” Boss choked, eyes wide, looking completely blown. “… brilliant!”

He laughed, staring down at the map, then turned to his husband. Trevor looked like he had swallowed his own tongue, looking disbelieving.

Blue was right, he was so goddamn right. The tube lay underground, away from the eyes and ears of basically everyone, no one paid a scratch of attention to it, and the place was always fucking packed at rush hour, making it too damn easy to be invisible.

Boss was right, this was fucking brilliant.

“There, I’ve done your job. Now, I want my husband all for my own, you two can go home.” Blue yawned and waved them off, making his leave to the bedroom before anyone could reply. The sun wasn’t even down yet, but a human size cat like him could see any hour as a perfect nap time.

“I thought he hated our job.” Trevor asked, eyes the size of saucers as he turned to look at Boss.

“Yeah, he still does. He was just taking pity on us.” Boss shrugged, couldn’t stop grinning. “I’m the luckiest bastard in the world.”

He surely was. Jeff couldn’t but imagine what this world would be like if all of Blue’s talents were put to this kind of business, wondered if this couple would fucking rule the world if it ever happened.

 

Eventually, they got kicked out of the place when Blue went for a killer shot by appearing by the bedroom’s doorway in white bathrobe. Boss went speechless and in three seconds, Jeff and Trevor were out at the elevator and watching the door slam shut in their faces.

Trevor gave Jeff a lift back to his place in Crime Alley. For the whole ride they were dead silent, but when the engine cut, Trevor decided to be an annoying fucker and opened his mouth.

“Should we talk about it?”

“Talk about what?” Jeff played it off, begging whatever god up there to give him a break.

“You, Blue, that fucking boner you popped when he was in your lap. I don’t know, pick your fucking choice.”

Jeff didn’t answer, was too eager to run out of the car but also had the feeling that his friend might come running and shooting at him until he got what he wanted.

“I thought you didn’t swing that way.”

Jeff could only huff.

“I thought so too.”

“Then why!” Trevor snapped. “It’s Blue! It’s our fucking Blue, and he’s Boss’s Blue. I had my suspicions because the way you looked at him was always too much of something, but… really?! Why him?”

“Trevor,” Jeff breathed, and Trevor finally shut up. “You ask why him, but he is why.”

 

It was so damn quiet they could only hear the AC working in the car. He watched as Trevor’s shoulders slowly slumped down and his eyebrows knitted together. He was accepting the news extremely difficult.

“Boss knows.” Jeff spoke before his friend could, even when it didn’t feel like he would. “He always knows when it comes to Blue.”

“Shouldn’t you be concerned about that?”

“No, Boss is Boss, there’s nothing to be concerned about.” Because the man had already used it to his own advantage. He knew Jeff had come to him for the money at first, had chosen to stay for him after, and now chose to stay forever for Blue.

He knew well loyalty ran deep when feelings were involved. He knew a dog would always kill and die willingly for its master when it loved them.  

“Alright,” Trevor decided, finally. “I get it, Blue is Blue and that should be enough.”

That was enough.

“You’re doomed, Jeff.”

And this time, he smiled. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, I hope you like the story. If there is anything, go find me at [here](http://moonfox281.tumblr.com/) . I take prompts, feel free to ask me anything. And if you're feeling generous, you can [Buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A28445YC). Hope you enjoy ;)


End file.
